harry potter and the heir to nine
by cherubim archangel press
Summary: harry potter gets his inheritance and a new wand. dumbledore bashing


One day Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Emrys stood in ollivanders's wand shop in diagon alley. He had just come into his full inheritance and was now the most powerful person in the wizarding world both magically and politically he had found that now that he had also come into his magical maturity his holly and phoenix feather wand did not work for him at all. Ollivander had told him that he did not have a premade wand powerful enough for harry to wield, but that he could make him a custom wand. So harry had agreed to get a custom made wand for himself. Ollivander had gone off to get the supplies that they would need to make the wand. He soon returned and said that harry should extend his magic towards the box of woods and grab any that called out to him. So harry ended up with the woods of pale ebony, yggrdrasill, and a hollow basilisk fang. Then he did the same thing for the core materials and ended up with the cores of solidified basilisk venom, powdered basilisk fang and scale, griffin feather, and war phoenix feather. Ollivander looked at him shocked and said," I have never seen a wand with this many cores and woods, this will be a wand more powerful than the elder wand!" Then he said that the wand needed a foci gem to stabilize its massive power. So harry ended up choosing for his gem a rare basilisk emerald that was mined from ground where a basilisk decomposed. The gem currently had dozens of facets on it for runes to be carved on. So harry channeled his magic over the pile of materials forming them into a wand that was fourteen and a half inches long and was colored dark gold and white with traceries of bronze throughout its length.

Then harry payed for the wand and walked down the alley to madam malkin's where he bought a suit of basilisk hide battle armor and acromantula silk robes that were all colored white with red, blue, green, yellow, gold, black, and silver threads woven through them. Then he went to the entrance of knockturn alley where he was stopped by Albus Dumbledore, who lectured him on leaving his relative's house without contacting him for an escort. So harry let him talk for a while before saying that, I am the lord and master of the most ancient and fierce house of black, the most ancient and powerful house of Emrys, the most ancient and wise house of potter, the most ancient and beautiful house of ravenclaw, the most ancient and godly house of slytherin, the most ancient and noble house of hufflepuff, and the most ancient and elemental house of Gryffindor, and I command you as a vassal of house potter to be silent! And at that Dumbledore fell silent. But then he said that he was Hogwarts headmaster, supreme mugwump, and chief warlock of the wizingamot and that his authority superseded that of a lord of only one ancient house. So harry said,"I am also the lord of the houses of black, Gryffindor, slytherin, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, and Emrys and as such my authority superseded that of everyone in existence.

So Dumbledore said "if you are a lord of eight houses where are your house rings? Then harry simply grinned and said" I hereby order you sir albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore to surrender your wand to me by right of conquest. So Dumbledore said" what right of conquest, I won this wand in a fair duel to the death against grindelwald. At which harry said" this right of conquest and he yelled **STUPEFY VISCURUS UMBRIA EXPELIIARMUS IN TEMPORE EXPECTO PATRONUM UMBRA AVADA KEDAVRA. **And then Dumbledore was hit by six curses full in the face. Then harry reached down and grabbed Dumbledore's wand off of his dead body and pocketed it. Then all of a sudden a platoon of aurors apparated into the alley and shot seven stunners at him but he simply conjured up a shield and blocked all of them. So then the aurors ordered him to drop his wand on the ground and surrender. But he simply laughed and said all of his titles causing them to faint in shock.

Then he simply said that," I lord harry James potter black Gryffindor slytherin ravenclaw Emrys peverell pendragon gaunt hereby declare all of my houses and vassals at war against the dark lord voldemort . Then all of a sudden a rush of owls bearing letters from all of his various vassals acknowledging their new state of war against the dark lord voldemort. So as he stood there in the alley he placed a floo call to the most ancient and fierce house of weasley.


End file.
